Changement
by Cassidy Agorade
Summary: La vie peut prendre des tournants. Ceux-ci dépendent souvent de peu de choses : un jeu, un choix, une décision... Pourtant, tous ces éléments, aussi petits soient-ils, peuvent conduire à des grands virages dans l'avenir. Yaoi, Jude x Caleb (Kido x Fudou) - CHAP.3 EN LIGNE
1. Risques

******Yo !**

******Voici ce qui sera ma première fiction à plus de deux chapitres :) Combien ? Je ne sais pas tout à fait ^^' A première vue, je vous répondrai trois-quatre.**

******Pour les visiteurs qui (re)passeraient par-là : **

******Gaia et Malys, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :D C'est très encourageant de voir que mes fics sont lues et appréciées, j'ai encore plus envie d'écrire après !**

******Gaia : Je suis contente de voir que le denier OS t'aies plu, je réécrirai peut-être sur ce couple à l'avenir ;)**

******Malys : C'est vrai que personne n'a encore jamais pensé à écrire là-dessus. Tu m'as donné une idée :)**

******Passons à la fanfiction !**

******Couples : Jude x Caleb (Kido x Fudou)**

******Disclaimer : les personnages d'Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de LEVEL-5 INC.**

******Enjoy !**

* * *

Il avait toujours détesté ce jeu, et encore, ce mot ne rendait pas justice à l'horreur tenace qu'il éprouvait envers ce passe-temps exécrable.

– Allez viens Caleb, insista joyeusement Camélia. Tu verras, c'est amusant comme tout !

Non, il ne viendrait pas. Le brun préférait restait seul que de participer à cette occupation absurde. Il grogna de frustration.

– Le coach a dit qu'il était important de renforcer les liens de l'équipe, tenta la violette

– Tss, tu es bien placée pour dire cela, rétorqua-t-il méprisant. Être la fille de l'entraîneur ne te donne pas de droit sur nous.

– Cela n'a rien à voir, protesta timidement Camélia.

Et comme il ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit.

– Fais comme tu veux, mais tu seras le seul absent.

– Comme si tout le monde allait jouer à ce truc. Et puis, vous auriez pu trouver autre chose à faire, grinça le numéro 8.

– C'est Axel qui a eu l'idée du jeu de la bouteille, pas moi. Il aurait dit au capitaine que ça lui changerait des pneus. Du coup, Mark a décidé de faire participer tout le monde.

Une idée aussi lumineuse que le sourire de Mark apparemment. Caleb ricana intérieurement en pensant à quel point Axel devait être ravi. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir qu'il en pinçait pour le capitaine. Une petite voix dans son esprit lui murmura que l'attaquant n'était pas le seul à avoir des vues sur quelqu'un, mais il préféra l'ignorer.

– Les mangeuses sont aussi conviées au jeu, continua courageusement la jeune fille.

– Ben voyons, siffla-t-il.

Le numéro 8 esquissa un rictus. Le jeu promettait de se présenter de manière fort agréable pour le numéro 10, surtout si l'on y ajoutait du piquant. Ainsi, les _gentils_ joueurs allaient suivre leur _adorable_ capitaine, pendant que les autres – « normaux », pensa Caleb – pourraient rester tranquillement dans leur coin.

– Il ne restait plus que Jude à convaincre, mais Célia a réussi. Il vient de descendre rejoindre les autres au salon.

Le brun tiqua. Jude ? Prendre part au jeu de la bouteille ? C'était surréaliste. Depuis quand le premier stratège participait à ce genre d'initiative insensée ? Il n'en revenait pas. Pourtant, cette infime partie de lui chuchota que, parfois, le hasard faisait bien les choses. Or, il s'agissait d'un jeu de hasard. Peut-être avait-il une chance, après tout ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Cela sous-entendait qu'il devrait _jouer_ avec les autres. Mais son esprit ne cessait de lui faire miroiter cet aspect si tentant. L'occasion était rêvée. Minuscule, imperceptible et insignifiante, mais rêvée. Le sort pouvait-il plaider en sa faveur ? Ou risquait-il seulement de se ridiculiser ? Le risque était grand, très grand même. Serait-il capable de miser son honneur dans un jeu aussi stupide ?

Il dut réfléchir trop longtemps car Camélia reprit la parole.

– Tant pis ! Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où nous trouver.

– Je te suis, lâcha subitement Caleb.

Si la jeune fille parut surprise, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Après tout, le second stratège était connu pour ses sautes d'humeurs, quand celui-ci ne donnait pas dans le sarcasme, son domaine de prédilection. Elle défroissa sa jupe et se dirigea vers la pièce à vivre, suivie de près par le numéro 8.

Quand Caleb franchit le seuil de la pièce, tout le monde était déjà posté en cercle autour de l'arme du crime, couchée sur le flanc.

Le brun s'assit entre un Jordan, intrigué par la bouteille d'eau placée au milieu du cercle, et un Axel qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son mécontentement.

– Bon, tout le monde est là ? s'extasia le capitaine avec l'un de ses éternels sourires scotché au visage. On va pouvoir commencer !

Mark s'empara du récipient et le fit tourner. Au bout d'un court instant, le goulot désigna Nathan. Le bleu fut étonné de voir son capitaine s'approcher de lui et de lui délivrer une bise sur la joue. Il rougit pendant que l'attaquant de feu se renfrognait, maussade.

Ce fut à Célia de tenter sa chance. La bouteille s'arrêta sur Jude. Elle alla embrasser son grand-frère et se rassit sereinement. Mouais, rien d'exceptionnel, pensa Caleb, bien qu'au fond de lui il envia la jeune fille.

Vint le tour de Jordan, pour qui le hasard choisit Xavier. Il resta figé, le regard fixé sur l'objet qui venait d'élire son ami. Puis, il se leva vivement et donna un baiser furtif sur le coin de la joue de Xavier. Un sourire fleurit à la commissure des lèvres du rouge, commissure qui – Caleb aurait pu le jurer – avait reçu le baiser.

Un bref coup d'œil alentour, lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'en être aperçu. L'expression amusée du premier stratège lui indiqua que celui-ci s'en était également rendu compte. Un éclat brilla à travers ses lunettes tandis qu'il esquissa un sourire amusé à l'adresse de Caleb. Mal à l'aise, le brun se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ce qui accentua le sourire du numéro 14.

Jordan retourna à sa place et le brun sut que le moment fatidique était arrivé.

Le numéro 8 saisit la bouteille à contrecœur et la fit tournoyer. Les secondes passées à observer la rotation du récipient lui parurent interminables. Son pouls s'accéléra. Il n'y avait qu'une infime probabilité que le goulot s'immobilise devant la personne qu'il convoitait. La seule personne pour qui il avait accepté de jouer. Et qui lui avait souri, lui souffla insidieusement son esprit. Comme on chasse une mouche, il renvoya cette pensée.

L'insolente petite chance qui lui avait paru plausible quand il était venu rejoindre le jeu, lui paraissait maintenant dérisoire. Il suffisait de voir Axel à côté de lui pour s'en rendre compte. Il avait quoi ? Une possibilité sur vingt de tomber sur Mark ? Autant dire aucune. Caleb réalisa que ses propres espoirs étaient ridicules. Il maudit par avance la personne à embrasser, fille ou garçon. Bien qu'il soit venu de son plein gré, il peinait à réprimer sa mauvaise humeur croissante. Les yeux rivés sur l'objet honni, il serra les poings.

La bouteille cessa enfin de bouger.

– Eh bien ! Je suis gâté aujourd'hui, lança gaiement le premier stratège.

La remarque fit rire les participants. Caleb manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive. C'était bien tombé sur Jude. Comment avait-il fait ?

Le brun cligna des yeux, piégé. Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il aurait préféré que le sort désigne quelqu'un d'autre. Cela aurait été plus simple pour lui. La règle qui lui semblait presque puérile une seconde auparavant, se transformait en véritable parcours du combattant sous ses yeux. Impuissant, il sentait le poids du regard de Jude sur lui, les yeux rouges l'observant à travers leurs éternels verres teintés.

Caleb se leva lentement, résolu à tout faire pour ne pas se trahir. Après tout, il lui suffisait de faire une simple bise sur la joue d'un équipier, avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place, comme si de rien n'était. Sauf que c'était bien là le problème. Le numéro 8 avait l'impression de se rendre à l'abattoir. A quatre pattes devant le châtain, tête baissée pour ne pas voir son visage, il se sentait incapable d'affronter l'inéluctable. Il humecta ses lèvres sèches et inspira profondément.

Il fut brusquement interrompu par le coach Travis faisant irruption dans la salle.

– Je vous ai trouvé une activité ! Nous faisons une sortie à vélo, clama l'entraîneur.

Ce fut l'effusion parmi les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon qui s'empressèrent de se lever, enchantés par cette nouvelle perspective. Caleb resta un instant paralysé, stupéfait d'avoir été libéré. Il se releva précautionneusement et fit face à Jude.

Le stratège le scrutait attentivement.

Le numéro 8 devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas se dandiner, mal à l'aise devant l'expression indéchiffrable du châtain. Son ventre se tordit, nuée d'oiseaux affolés qui luttaient pour s'échapper.

Caleb aurait adoré pouvoir tourner les talons et se défiler, mais sa fierté ne le lui permettait pas. Il maintint ses yeux plantés dans les lunettes de Jude, décidé à ne pas offrir sa faiblesse au stratège adverse.

Au bout d'un moment – quelques secondes ou plusieurs minutes, le brun ne savait pas – Jude rompit le contact visuel et se dirigea vers la masse grouillante des joueurs.

– Ce n'est que partie remise, souffla-t-il à l'oreille du brun lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.

La phrase avait été dite tellement basse que Caleb crût l'avoir rêvée. D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Un frisson dansa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Jude n'aurait jamais pu dire une chose pareille. Le brun avait dû mal comprendre.

Le brouhaha ambiant s'accentua lorsque la petite troupe sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de l'auberge sous les rayons de la journée radieuse qui s'annonçait.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt montés sur des vélos et prêts à partir en excursion. Les manageuses avaient apporté des pique-niques et étaient venues accompagner les joueurs pour cet « entraînement spécial ». Après avoir jeté un dernier regard en arrière, Caleb se mit avancer.


	2. Craintes

Cela faisait trois heures que les joueurs étaient partis. Ils avaient cheminé le long de routes sinueuses sous le soleil brûlant. L'entraîneur ne les avait pas épargnés, passant sur des chemins tortueux parsemé de cailloux, leurs roues glissant dans la poussière.

– On ne fait que de grimper, se plaignit Jordan essoufflé.

– Toutes les routes finissent un jour par redescendre, lui répondit Marc optimiste, malgré la difficulté du parcours.

– Pas celle-là apparemment, marmonna le vert.

– Peut-être que ce sera plus simple sur le chemin du retour, relativisa Xavier.

Le numéro 13 répondit par un couinement misérable.

– Nous allons faire une pause, déclara le coach Travis lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un terrain dégagé.

L'équipe s'arrêta. La petite troupe s'assit dans l'herbe moelleuse, heureuse de pouvoir reposer leurs jambes endolories.

Le lieu était un pré bordé d'arbres où poussaient quelques fleurs éparses. Des insectes virevoltaient près de petits bosquets. Le doux battement de leurs ailles se mêlait au murmure de la brise légère qui soufflait. L'air frais dispensé par une brise salvatrice, venait rafraîchir les joueurs fatigués qui offrirent leur visage à ce souffle clément. Les pique-niques furent déballés et les membres d'Inazuma Japon croquèrent dans leurs sandwichs avec enthousiasme. Le doux parfum de sève se mêlait à l'odeur appétissante du repas. De joyeux babillages se firent rapidement entendre, bourdonnement mélodieux ponctué par des éclats de rire cristallins.

Caleb s'était placé un peu en retrait, à l'abri d'un buisson. Son regard se perdit sur le paysage alentour tandis qu'il mordait dans un petit pain.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Jude.

– Je peux venir ici ? demanda le numéro 14.

– O-oui, balbutia le brun.

Il s'écarta un peu pour faire de la place et le numéro 14 s'assit à côté de lui. Cette soudaine proximité troubla le brun. Ses doigts tremblèrent un peu lorsqu'il porta une nouvelle fois le sandwich à sa bouche.

– Je te perturbe ? constata le premier stratège de l'équipe.

– Tss ! N'importe quoi !

Mais le ton froid et cassant, sur lequel le numéro 8 aurait voulu répondre, manquait de conviction.

Jude rapprocha imperceptiblement son genou de celui de Caleb. Leurs jambes s'effleurant sans se toucher, laissant la chaleur de leur peau nue entrer en contact.

Le brun frémit, tentant désespérément de s'imprégner de cette empreinte. Ses pores mémorisaient la sensation perçue et la retransmettait, vibrante, dans chaque fibre de son être. Il serrait son petit pain, combattant farouchement son envie de réduire la distance entre eux. Il sentit ses muscles se crisper tant cette lutte intérieure faisait rage dans son esprit.

Le milieu centre inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et posa son index sur la cuisse découverte du second stratège.

Ce toucher plus léger qu'une plume fit l'effet d'un coup de massue sur Caleb. Il prit une grande inspiration et posa ses mains dans son giron, incapable désormais de les empêcher de trembler.

– Tu mens, lâcha simplement le châtain.

Caleb leva les yeux et fixa le numéro 14, désemparé. Le visage lisse et impassible de Jude ne l'aidait pas. Celui-ci l'observait attentivement, attendant de voir comme son vis-à-vis réagirait.

– J-je... tenta de se justifier le brun.

Il n'arrivait pas. Aucun son ne voulait franchir ses lèvres. Le numéro 8 saisit sa bouteille et but une gorgée. Le liquide frais apaiserait sa gorge en même temps que son trouble et lui donnerait le temps de trouver une réponse appropriée.

Il faillit s'étrangler quand Jude se mit à tracer de petits cercles avec le bout de son index.

Le brun reposa la bouteille d'eau, la respiration sifflante et crachotant de l'eau.

– Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, chuchota Jude.

Son doigt courait délicatement sur la peau du numéro 8, arrachant des frissons de plaisir à Caleb. L'ailier ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation de ce contact minime aux effets électrisants. Il aurait prié pour que ce moment ne s'arrête pas.

Il hoqueta et rouvrit les paupières quand il sentit la paume du châtain sur son genou. Des déflagrations semblaient éclater dans son ventre tandis que ses entrailles se tordaient, oscillant entre la tentation de se traîner loin de cet afflux d'émotions et l'envie fébrile de rester. Ce fut cette dernière qui l'emporta.

Le premier stratège se pencha vers le visage de Caleb. Il frôla le lobe de son oreille de sa bouche tentatrice.

– Tu me dois quelque-chose, souffla-t-il, happant au passage la peau fine et délicate du bout des lèvres.

Oui, Caleb voyait bien quoi, même si réfléchir dans de telles conditions commençait à lui sembler particulièrement difficile.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

– Parce que j'en ai envie, se contenta de répondre le stratège en se remettant face à lui.

– Est-ce si simple que cela ?

– Oui.

Caleb n'avait pas envie de devenir un jouet pour quelqu'un, pas même pour Jude. Une question le hantait. Il redoutait la réponse mais refusait de rester dans l'incertitude. Il prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

– Qui suis-je pour toi ?

Jude sembla étonné par cette demande. Il examina le numéro 8.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je veux dire, je ne suis rien pour toi. Pas même un ami. Nous jouons au foot ensemble, mais à tes yeux, je ne suis qu'un simple instrument pour parfaire tes tactiques. Après tout, de nous deux, on sait que c'est toi le vrai stratège. Et puis, tu as déjà David. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

Le brun avait dit cela d'un ton malheureux, la tête baissée et le regard dans le vague.

Cette tirade particulièrement longue pour Caleb semblait l'avoir épuisé. Le numéro 8 n'avait pas l'habitude d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Agir, sans parler à personne, c'était cela sa vraie façon de procéder. Sur le coup, il eut l'impression d'en avoir trop dit, de s'être trop révélé sur ce qu'il tentait de dissimuler depuis quelques temps déjà.

Jude parut se rendre compte du coût de cette confession pour le numéro 8. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

– Tu as raison.

Le cœur de Caleb se serra en entendant ses mots.

– David est bien un ami. Un véritable ami pour qui j'ai beaucoup affection.

La douleur dans sa poitrine était insupportable, éclatant comme des bris de verres, déchirants et invisibles. Il regretta sa témérité. Il n'aurait jamais dû parler autant. Tout le monde savait que le dialogue ne menait nulle part. Ce n'était pas les paroles qui avaient retenu son père à la maison. Ce n'était pas non plus les paroles qui allaient arranger la situation précaire dans laquelle il vivait avec sa mère. Il s'en voulu de s'être montré aussi faible face à Jude. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir ouvert une faille, où les mots du milieu centre s'engouffraient, implacables.

Le brun avait envie de se rouler en boule et de souffrir en silence, seul. Mais Jude n'avait pas terminé.

– Quant à toi...

Il ne voulait pas savoir. Si entendre parler d'un autre faisait déjà aussi mal, qu'est-ce que cela serait quand il entendrait sa sentence ? Ses yeux le piquèrent. Il avait peur de ce qui suivrait.

– Tu as changé.

Jude soupira devant les lèvres pincées du brun et reprit.

– Au départ, je te trouvais étrange. Ton comportement semblait bizarre.

_Étrange, bizarre_... ces paroles sonnaient tels des coups de poignard aux oreilles de Caleb.

– Et puis, j'ai réalisé...

Il avait réalisé quoi ? Que le numéro 8 était un monstre ? Qu'il ne servait à rien ? Qu'il n'était qu'un joueur de seconde zone, bon à rester sur le banc des remplaçants ? Il ne voulait pas ressasser ces éléments douloureux surgissant comme des fantômes des ruines son passé. Il voulait tout oublier : oublier ce contact qui faisait danser un million de fourmis sur sa peau, oublier cette voix si chaude qui ravageait son être, oublier cette conversation.

– Va-t-... commença Caleb, les yeux brillants de tristesse.

– Je ne voulais pas être ton ami.

Le souffle du numéro 8 se coupa, bloquant les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer. Une lame de fond lui sembla engloutir son esprit, écrasant ses barrières et inondant chaque recoin, chaque faille accessible. Les larmes se mirent à couler.

– C'était beaucoup plus simple, dit Jude d'une voix très douce.

– Qu'est-ce qui est simple ? sanglota le brun, perdu.

Le stratège en titre retira sa main du genou de Caleb. Il posa ses doigts fins sur la joue pâle du brun et l'obligea à plonger son regard dans le sien.

Le brun aurait voulu mourir sous ce contact, arracher sa peau et la jeter loin. Il espéra brièvement se réveiller, mais aucun rêve n'était si réel. Ses yeux reflétèrent son désespoir.

– Tu es tellement transparent, chuchota le châtain, essuyant de son pouce les larmes qui coulaient.

– C-c'est pas vrai.

– Pour les autres non. Mais pour moi, tu l'es. Peu de temps après que tu aies intégré l'équipe, j'ai appris à lire en toi.

– C-comment ? renifla-t-il.

Caleb avait tout fait pour ne jamais rien laisser paraître, se contrôlant à chaque instant, ne montrant pas à quel point il était heureux lorsque Jude le félicitait et peiné lorsque celui-ci était déçu Il avait l'impression de graviter autour du châtain, comme une planète autour de son Soleil. Mais apparemment, ses efforts avaient été vains. Le numéro 14 l'avait découvert. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas utilisé ? Le châtain aurait pu exploiter cette vulnérabilité et s'en servir contre lui pour l'humilier ou le couvrir de ridicule.

– Parce que tu comptes pour moi.

Cette réponse fit frémir Caleb. Le châtain venait de balayer ses espoirs comme une tempête et lui offrait _ça_. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

– Laisse-moi apprendre à te connaître, s'enquit le premier stratège.

Jude hésita un instant, sa main toujours posée sur la joue veloutée de Caleb. Il pouvait sentir sa peau si douce et mouillée par les larmes versées plus tôt. Il savait qu'il avait pris de gros risques en parlant et ne s'y était peut-être pas pris de la meilleure façon possible. Mais, aussi maladroit avait-il pu être, le châtain avait voulu effacer ce monde de doutes dans les yeux du numéro 14.

Il approcha son visage de Caleb et sonda les orbes glacées et humides. Un éclair de culpabilité passa dans le regard du premier stratège. _Il l'avait fait pleurer._

– Pardonne-moi, murmura Jude.

Et il scella leurs lèvres.

* * *

**Il fallait bien que j'interrompe ce chapitre à un moment ou à un autre, n'est-ce pas ? X)**

**Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir toujours être régulière dans la publication de cette histoire, mais une chose est sûre, j'essayerai de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps à chaque fois ;)**


	3. Doutes

Le choc fut trop grand pour Caleb qui éclata en sanglots.

Jude se sépara à regret de son visage et l'entoura de ses bras dans une étreinte tendre et chaleureuse, tentant de transmettre toute son affection dans ce geste.

Le premier stratège s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait profondément au numéro 8. Les deux étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, et pourtant, ces quelques semaines passées ensemble avaient radicalement changé sa vision de Caleb. Celui qu'il méprisait, cet ancien mauvais garçon de la Nouvelle Royale Académie, était devenu important à ses yeux.

Le châtain sentit le poids des sanglots libérés secouer le brun et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. La conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir avait ouvert un océan de tristesse chez son partenaire. Il s'y était mal pris. A vouloir faire trop compliqué, les paroles censées apaiser les tourments du second stratège n'avaient eu d'effet que de le faire souffrir. Le numéro 14 regretta son manque de courage pour ne pas avoir été plus direct. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas supporté que le brun le repousse. C'était égoïste. Il aurait dû mettre sa fierté de côté et voir plus loin que ses propres angoisses. C'était lui le stratège en titre, c'était son rôle de préserver Caleb. Délicatement, comme pour s'excuser, il caressa le dos de son équipier.

Le brun enfoui son nez dans le cou chaud de Jude et prit de profondes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer. Ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et venaient tomber sur l'épaule de son équipier. L'odeur caressante du milieu centre lui fit fermer les yeux. Il sentit les mains fines du châtain entamer un lent massage, lui arrachant un soupir. Peu à peu ses sanglots se tarirent.

Les deux garçons restèrent dans la même position, le silence se substituant aux mots.

L'ailier respirait calmement désormais. Chaque nouvelle bouffée d'air tiède emplissait ses poumons du parfum de Jude. Il était si sucré...

Le numéro 8 rouvrit les yeux et hésita un instant devant l'idée fugace et incongrue qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Depuis quand avait-il envie de goûter la peau d'un coéquipier ? Il frotta son nez contre le cou suave de Jude. L'odeur l'enivrait. Il lutta quelques secondes contre cette attraction insolente avant de déposer les armes. D'une langue rose, Caleb traça un long sillon humide sur la chair dévoilée.

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux et enfonça ses doigts dans le dos du numéro 8. Apparemment, l'autre allait nettement mieux ! Il desserra un peu sa prise et fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches du second stratège, effleurant ses flancs au passage.

Caleb posa ses lèvres sur la peau fine de Jude et se mit à la suçoter. Un grondement sourd monta de la gorge du premier stratège lorsque le brun se mit à mordiller sa clavicule.

Un éclat de rire proche se fit entendre, brisant la bulle autour d'eux. Les deux garçons se figèrent.

– Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont là ? demanda la voix de Camélia.

– Mais oui ! J'ai vu Caleb s'asseoir à l'ombre derrière ce buisson, répondit joyeusement la voix de Célia.

– Tu es sûre que ton grand-frère est avec lui ?

– Il était venu me demander si j'avais vu Caleb tout à l'heure. Je lui ai donc indiqué où le trouver. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont encore en train de discuter stratégie ! s'enthousiasma la bleue.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil étonné à Jude. Le châtain haussa les épaules ; il fallait bien qu'il trouve une excuse pour s'enquérir de la cachette du numéro 8. Le football lui avait semblait être le meilleur prétexte. Et puis, avec une sœur dans un club de journaliste, il valait mieux éviter d'attirer les soupçons.

Les deux équipiers se rassirent correctement et rassemblèrent consciencieusement les restes de nourriture. Ils s'appliquaient à finir leur repas, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se lancer des coups d'œil désireux, lorsque les deux jeunes filles les rejoignirent.

– Vous n'avez pas fini de manger ! s'étonna Célia.

– Les stratégies ne se font pas toutes seules figure-toi, lui rétorqua Caleb laconique.

Jude dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

– La prochaine sera sûrement immanquable vu le temps que vous y avez consacré, s'enthousiasma Camélia.

– Il n'y a pas que cela qui va être immanquable, grogna Caleb pour lui-même.

Le second stratège savait bien que, s'il avait encore plus ou moins esquivé certaines choses qui le perturbaient, ce n'était que temporaire. Tous les problèmes finissaient inévitablement par revenir, tel un boomerang. Il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme il l'avait fait un instant auparavant. Il avait cédé à une pulsion au lieu de la réprimer. C'était idiot. En plus, il n'avait toujours pas embrassé Jude. Le brun ne pouvait pas dire que le bref instant où le numéro 14 avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes ressemblait à un baiser. Il frissonna. Qu'est-ce qui allait changer après cela ? Que penseraient les autres ? Devaient-ils les mettre au courant si jamais il se passait quelque-chose ? Le châtain voulait « apprendre à le connaître ». C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Mais qu'adviendrait-il après ? Et si jamais Jude réalisait que Caleb était en fait une personne mauvaise et sans intérêt ? Le numéro 8 n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre. Il se mordit la lèvre, anxieux, réprimant une étincelle de peur qui crépitait dans son esprit.

– Caleb ?

Le brun leva la tête vers la voix. Jude était debout face à lui et lui tendait le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Les manageuses étaient parties, emportant avec elles les vestiges du pique-nique. Caleb prit la main offerte sans réfléchir et se releva.

Le châtain ne relâcha pas sa prise immédiatement. Il garda les doigts de Caleb dans sa poigne chaude un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Brièvement, il passa la pulpe de son pouce sur le dos de la main de son coéquipier, dans une infime caresse, avant de la lâcher et de se tourner en direction de l'équipe qui s'apprêtait à repartir.

Le numéro 8 ferma sa main, comme s'il voulait garder encore un peu la chaleur de la paume de Jude dans la sienne. Il aurait souhaité que ce contact dure un peu plus longtemps. Rien que quelques secondes supplémentaires. Il serra le poing. La sensation des doigts fins de Jude effleurant sa peau était comme une drogue. Nécessaire. Addictive. Et maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il s'en voulait presque, regrettant le temps où le châtain et lui n'avait aucun rapport. Le contact du numéro 14 était si doux ! Mais tellement dévastateur. Sans le savoir, Jude marquait chaque endroit, chaque centimètre de peau touchée, de son sceau. Une marque plus profonde encore que si Caleb avait été frappé au fer rouge.

La voix de l'entraîneur se fit entendre, sonnant la fin de la trêve.

– Il est temps de repartir !

Docilement, l'équipe se dirigea vers les vélos et commença à se préparer pour le retour.

– Rien de tel qu'un peu d'exercice après un repas pour vos donner des crampes d'estomac, marmonna Jordan.

– Certains disent que ça aide à la digestion, reprit Xavier.

– Pas chez moi en tout cas.

– Chez moi non plus, se lamenta Jack. En plus, après un exercice, j'ai toujours faim.

– Je te comprends, le rassura Jordan. J'espère qu'il y aura quelque-chose de bon pour le goûter !

– Dire que l'on vient à peine de manger et vous parlez déjà de votre prochain repas ! se désespéra Silvia.

– Manger c'est important, maintint Jack. Cela permet de nous rendre plus fort et d'avoir de l'énergie pour les matchs.

– C'est pour pédaler que vous allez avoir besoin d'énergie, coupa le coach Travis.

Les garçons soupirèrent et remontèrent sur les vélos, même si le terme « engins de torture modernes » aurait été plus approprié vu les trois nouvelles heures de trajet qui les attendaient.

XoXoXoX

Le chemin du retour fut tout aussi ingénieusement retords que celui qu'ils avaient pris pour l'aller. Les joueurs avaient les jambes en feu et les manageuses ne parvenaient plus à les encourager tant elles étaient à bout de souffle.

– Encore deux kilomètres et on est arrivé, s'exclama Travis qui ne semblait pas épuisé le moins du monde.

– Comment fait-il le coach, pour n'être jamais fatigué ? s'apitoya Jack en nage.

– C'est normal, c'est notre entraîneur, s'exclama joyeusement Mark, comme si cette réponse suffisait à tout expliquer.

– Même moi, je n'en peux plus, se résolu à avouer Axel.

– On est bientôt arrivé, tu devrais pouvoir tenir encore un peu, lui sourit le capitaine.

– Oui, ça ira jusque-là.

– Heureusement que ce calvaire est bientôt fini ! J'ai des crampes partout, ajouta Nathan.

Axel lui jeta un coup d'œil aigri, se concentrant sur cette dernière distance à parcourir. Il ne montrerait pas de signe de faiblesse, d'autant que le troisième fidèle membre de leur trio n'était pas là pour les soutenir. Jude était resté en arrière pour parler « tactique » avec Caleb. De la stratégie à vélo... sous un soleil brûlant et une chaleur écrasante ? Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Lui-même devait économiser sa salive et se concentrer sur le simple fait de pédaler. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas concevoir que les deux milieux de terrain puissent « discuter ». Certes, ils étaient plus résistants que Jordan ou même Nathan, mais tout le monde avait des limites. Le numéro 10 se demanda pourquoi le comportement de Jude avait autant changé ses derniers temps. Le châtain se montrait plus distant et était constamment perdu dans ses pensées. Quelque-chose devait le préoccuper. L'attaquant était sûr d'être capable de trouver quoi, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Comme une idée qui glisse alors qu'elle semble tellement évidente. Le blond y réfléchirait plus tard, à tête reposée, lorsqu'ils seraient sortis vivants de cette « promenade de santé ».

– Plus qu'un kilomètre, lança Travis lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin l'auberge au bout de la côte.

– Chouette ! s'extasia Mark.

Et il lança la phrase fatidique.

– Allez les gars, on fait la course ?

Axel grinça lorsque Nathan s'élança comme le vent. L'attaquant ne pouvait pas perdre.

* * *

**Vous vous en doutiez sûrement : cette fiction dépassera les 4 chapitres. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ;)**

**Gaia et Rose, merci sincèrement pour vos reviews, je suis heureuse de voir que vous me suivez et j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas :)**

**Gaia : Ce que tu as écris me fait très plaisir, c'est très gentil à toi :) Peut-être devrais-tu apprendre à lire à ton chat pour le convertir aux fictions, qui sait ? ;) Merci encore pour ta review ! Bisous-hou à toi aussi !**

**Rose : Il faut croire que j'aime compliquer la vie à Caleb, mais ce ne serait pas amusant sinon ;) Merci !**


End file.
